The Unpromised Love
by Iluvsakuandocs
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha on his own free will, and Sakura is happy, but surprised. But not as surprised by the news she receives from her parents… concerning a blonde enemy.


_Hey bitches, just so you know this is my OTP even though Sasuke is a rapist in my other story. I only chose him on a whim; I could have used another guy._

Chishio: Do it!

Deidara: But why do _I_ have to?

Chishio: Cause if you don't there won't be any role-playing tonight.

Deidara: What?

Chishio: ...

Deidara: Fine! But we're role-playing porn tonight!

Chishio: Fine by me.

Deidara: *sigh* She does not own Naruto.

…

**SasuSaku**

_Sasuke's POV_

_Today was the day Konoha was going to fall…_

…_And the day I get _my_ cherry blossom._

_Sakura's POV_

I was running through Konoha at full speed towards the gate. I had to help the wounded.

'Naruto, where are you?' I thought. He still hadn't come back from his sage training.

The Akatsuki were attacking Konoha, and buildings were exploding at the left and right side of me as I ran past. I jumped away to avoid the blast of a bomb that had exploded right next to me.

As I continued to run, I saw a Venus flytrap wearing an Akatsuki robe standing in an alleyway. He was walking towards a small, timid boy who had found himself trapped in a dead end. The boy was shivering out of fear. 'Hell I would be too if I were him' I thought.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran towards the plant man, fist raised and ready to strike. The Akatsuki member turned, but the look on his face seemed unfazed by the young kunoichi.

Vines shot out from the ground entangling me. I had a good look at the face of the plant. Split perfectly in half, one side was white, and the other was jet black.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a dark voice filled with peril. It was probably the black side.

"It's a kunoichi," its white side said, in a tone filled with a lesser feeling of wrath than the other.

"Leave her," spoke a _very_ familiar voice from behind me.

"Alright," said the nicer side of the plant. The vines loosened its grip around me and slowly retreated back into the ground.

I turned around.

"Sasuke-kun..." That was all that could come out from my lips. There he was, just standing there calmly as if we were just back from a mission as Team 7, as if he never left. It was too hard to trust what was lying there before my eyes.

"It's good to see you, _Sa-ku-ra_." He said huskily. Each syllable he pronounced had sent shivers up my spine.

I realised something after I saw what he was wearing: his cloak to be precise.

"You're…" It was hard to believe the piece of decisive evidence right in front of me.

"You-You're in A-A-Akatsuki now!" I said, stuttering like a certain timid blue-haired girl.

"Hn" was the only respond I got from him. He walked towards me, with his hand outstretched reaching for me. I backed away from him as he just kept coming closer.

I motioned for the boy behind me to run, and without any hesitation, he ran for it. I sighed a relief in my mind that no one went to stop him. Sasuke just let him go. It seems he was only after me, but why?

I kept backing away just as he kept getting closer. "Are you afraid of me, _Sa-ku-ra_?" He asked. Again, those syllables had the power to send chills lingering on my skin.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me on to his chest. Just for a second, I had forgotten all the chaos around me and everything felt safe.

However, that safety didn't last long. His crimson eyes were the last things I saw before I blacked out.

"Sasuke-kun." I said softly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, coming out of the bushes. I got ready to fight for I was the only one in shape to fight. "Don't worry, I took care of those bothersome sound ninja." He said, looking, well, Sasuke-ish (you all know what I'm talking about XD).

I lowered her guard very slowly. "What are you doing here?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I don't like to repeat myself." he said, irritation laced in his voice.

"Are you really planning to return?"

"Yes."

"You know there is going to be a trial and I can't say for certain that you won't get the death sentence."

"I know."

"Fine, then help me carry them back to Konoha."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Captain Yamato and threw Naruto on one broad shoulder then he did the same to Yamato. He started walking in the direction of Konoha I stood there watching his back. Sasuke stopped walking and asked "Are you coming or not, _Sa-ku-ra_?" stressing every syllable, it made me blush bright red.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun!" I shouted putting Sai's arm around my shoulder. Sai and I caught up with Sasuke and the both of us started walking back to Konoha together.

-Later-

After we got back, Tsunade sent Sai, Yamato and Naruto to the hospital. "Now what to do with you…" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke with a cold gaze.

"I have killed both Orochimaru and Itachi so I wish to return home." Sasuke responded to her glare.

"What?" Tsunade said, her voice ascending.

"Shishou he came back of his own free will." Sakura said, trying to calm down her hot-tempered master.

After a moment of thought, she finally decided, "FINE! But he can't leave his house for 2 months. I will send the ANBU to guard him for his house arrest, and YOU will bring him his food Sakura." Sasuke smirked at those words.

"But-"

"Now GET OUT!"

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura were out the door Tsuande start rummaging through her pile of papers. "Now where did I put that sake?"

Later she would discover that her sake bottle was already empty.

-Later-

I had just dropped off Sasuke back to his old apartment. When we got there in front of his door, I nodded at him and was just about to leave, but he suddenly did something surprising.

He kissed me.

And not just on the cheek either. It was straight on my lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away from me and smirked! The nerve! I just stood there frozen as he walked inside.

'**Man, that was even better than I thought it would be!'**

'Great, she's back' I thought with a sigh. I haven't heard from my inner since I was 12.

When I reached my home I noticed all the lights were on. 'Strange, mom and dad never stay up this late' I thought.

**'Maybe they're getting it on!'**

'…' I ignored my inner.

I went up to my door and pulled out my keys, but when i went to unlock the door it wasn't locked at all.

'That's strange, something's up.'

Slowly pushing the door open I heard… laughter? "Mom, Dad?" I called out.

"In here Honey!" I heard my mom reply from the living room. I walked through the kitchen and entered the living room.

That's when I saw the Akatsuki cloak on the couch. And sitting on the couch was the blond Akatsuki…

Deidara.

"Holy shit! Mom! Dad! Get away from him!" I shouted throwing a kunai at him. He caught it between his fingers without even looking my way.

"Honey! Is that anyway to treat your future husband!"

"What!" I screamed.

"Honey, why don't you sit down so we can talk about this?" My mom said.

"…" I was still in disbelief and shock, but walked over anyway and hesitantly sat down between my mom and dad, my eyes never leaving Deidara.

"Now as I was saying, Deidara and you are going to get married."

"But, but, but... he's the bad guy!" I shouted, pointing at Deidara.

"Honey, it's not polite to point." my mom scolded me.

"We had an arranged marriage formed when you were younger, Sakura." My dad explained.

"But… why?" I asked. This was just unbelievable!

"To form an alliance with the Land of Stone." My dad answered.

"Come on, Sweetie don't look so scared, un." Deidara said, teasing her. I glared at him. I could see he enjoyed this.

That night, I realised my life was going into a bad direction.


End file.
